¡YA ME VOY!
by nacha-keep.on.rockin
Summary: Hermione se va de viaje de estudio a Canadá, Harry y Ron la van a despedir a la estación de trenes cuando... BAH! si quieren leer mas, entrenXD FIC DE UN CAP


-Harry, ¿Cómo se puede saber cuando se comete un error?  
-no lo se Ron, ¡no es el momento para esas preguntas!  
-es que creo que…  
-¡¡Mira!! Hermione está despidiéndose de ti.  
El pelirrojo dirigió su mirada hacia una de las ventanas del tren desde donde una abundante cabellera castaña sobresalía. Hermione sonreía al compás de rápidos movimientos de mano en señal de despedida.  
El tren estaba por partir.  
El corazón del chico comenzó a latir frenéticamente.  
-Esto es un error- murmuró negando con la cabeza  
-¿Qué es un error?  
-¡¡Todo esto!! —Estalló Ron- desde ayer todo es un error…

Flash Back  
-Bueno Ron… mañana es el gran día…  
Hermione y Ron estaban sentados al borde del lago apoyados espalda con espalda.  
-si, ''tu'' gran día- corroboró el chico.  
-Siempre, desde pequeña, quise conocer Canadá…  
-Y ahora te vas por seis meses- la interrumpió Ron con un dejo de impaciencia  
-exacto… ¡seis meses!  
-¿estás segura de querer hacerlo?- preguntó repentinamente el chico  
-¿Qué quieres decir?- inquirió la chica sin dejar pasar el hecho de que Ron se revolvía, nervioso.  
-n-nada… o sea… ¡seis meses! Lejos de todos… lejos de… de…  
-¿de?  
-lejos de mi… tu gran amigo…  
-mi gran amigo- repitió Hermione intentando ocultar su decepción, luego agregó- está corriendo bastante viento… ¿vamos al castillo?  
Sin dirigirse la mirada ni una vez, ambos caminaron raudos al castillo.  
Fin Flash Back

-¡adiós chicos!- gritaba Hermione intentando por todos los medios ocultar su tristeza.  
Pero llegó un momento en que no pudo contener las lágrimas y se volteó rápidamente. Observó durante unos segundos el compartimiento, que estaba vacío, antes de dejarse caer en el sillón y darle rienda suelta a su angustia.  
-¡como fui tan tonta! Creí que Ron sentía algo… ¡algo por mi!- pensaba la chica avergonzada de haber cometido aquel error, de haberse ilusionado sola- Si así fuera, ayer me habría dicho algo para evitar que viajara.  
-y no solo tuvo la oportunidad de decírtelo en el lago- confirmaba una voz en su cabeza- también pudo hacerlo en la lechuzería…

Flash Back  
-¡Herm! ¿Qué haces aquí?  
-enviando una carta a mis padres.  
-¿una carta de despedida?  
-si, es que no pueden ir a despedirme a la estación…  
-oh… ¡hey! En el lago no respondiste a mi pregunta  
-¿Qué pregunta?  
-¿estas segura de querer irte?  
-por supuesto… es una… gran oportunidad para… para… -Hermione miró directo a los ojos del chico y tomó aire- ¡¡RON!! ¡Si tú me pides que no me vaya, no lo haré!  
El pelirrojo se quedó paralizado. Luego de unos segundos murmuró:  
-no lo hagas…  
-¡¿Qué?!   
-no dejes de ir por mi… sería una estupidez y yo no…  
Pero Hermione no siguió escuchando, se abrió paso de un empujón y corrió escaleras abajo.  
Fin Flash Back

Luego de unos segundos sentada, la chica se recompuso. Se secó las lágrimas con el puño de la túnica y volteó para despedirse definitivamente de Ron y Harry. El tren ya casi comenzaba la marcha.  
Al mirar hacia donde estaban los chicos, solo vio a Harry con expresión confundida, de Ron no había rastro.  
El tren dio unas cuantas sacudidas. Hermione sintió como un nudo se le situaba en la garganta.

Por otra parte, luego de dar una convincente explicación al guardia del tren, Ron se encontraba buscando a Hermione compartimiento por compartimiento. Al subir al tren se había dado cuenta que desde esa perspectiva no tenia una mínima idea de cual de todas esas puertas correspondía a Hermione.  
Se armo de valor y abrió la primera recibiendo como respuesta un enorme grito de parte de una señora. En la siguiente y subsiguiente no le fue mejor. El tren inició la marcha y el guardia comenzó a apresurar a Ron a que se bajara.  
-¡solo un momento!... esta el la última- se defendió esquivando al guardia  
-¡la última, jovencito!  
-Por san Merlín que si es esta la correcta nunca jamás permito que Hermione se aleje de mi otra vez…-susurró Ron en son de plegaria cuando estaba escogiendo la puerta- y le confieso todo lo que siento- agregó cuando se decidió y estuvo frente a la elegida.  
Su corazón dio un vuelco. No era necesario abrirla.  
Podría reconocer esa cabellera enmarañada en cualquier lugar.


End file.
